


End Of The Day

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Liam, Drunk Niall, Drunk confessions, End Of The Day, Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Songfic, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I told him that I loved him, was not sure if he heard<br/>The roof was pretty windy and he didn't say a word<br/>Party died downstairs, had nothing left to do<br/>Just me, him and the moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Day

Niall was laughing his head off at nothing in particular and Liam, in his buzzed state, was smiling so wide his face could have broke in half. They stumbled out of Louis and Harry’s flat’s window onto the fire escape.

“What are you doing?” Liam giggled.

“Come on Li!” Niall grabbed Liam’s hand and led the older boy up the stairs until they finally reached the blonde’s desired destination, the roof. The wind was blowing both of their hair out of place and neither had thought to pull on a jumper before leaving. Liam was cold and in any other situation he would have gone straight back down the stairs to the heated flat but, Niall just looked so happy. He was giggling, looking straight out at the lights scattered across the large portion of London that was visible. The little light highlighted his face and he was still just laughing which made Liam feel like he could do anything. Niall grabbed the brunettes hand once again and pulled Liam next to him, his giggles subsided.

“Look at it,” and he did, he looked out at the lights and the buildings and the sky and everything around him, he felt Niall release his hand. “There’s thousands of people out there in those buildings, on the streets, and all of ‘em have their own feelings and problems, all with complex emotions and opinions. It’s mental.” Liam nodded slightly. “There are people dying and babies being born, all of it’s out there and we don’t even know a fraction of them. There’s so, so many people who have no idea who we are, who could care less if we’re thinking about them.” 

Drunk Niall had gotten oddly philosophical, but he was right. There were so many people out there, breathing, feeling, dying, and he was just a spec. In that moment he felt the need to get every secret he had off his chest, like he would never get the chance again. He had to tell Niall, every bone in his body was telling him now was the time he needed to do this.

“I love you.” Nothing was said. The blonde grabbed his hand and interlocked them. Liam glanced at Niall but the irish lad’s eyes were still fixated on the city. They heard the thumping music that had helped remind them why they had come there in the first place stop. The party was over, no doubt because of a noise complaint or Louis had kicked everyone out because he wanted some time with his boyfriend. It didn’t phase the two boys standing on the roof, seemingly in their own universe, daydreaming about complexity and just how much 7 billion really was. 

Niall turned his head to Liam, His eyes shining through to Liam and as always he could see everything his best friend felt just by looking into those blue irises. He began leaning forward and so did Liam. When they were inches apart the younger boy paused. Eyes flickering to Liam’s chocolate pair before crashing their lips together.

It was sloppy and tasted like Guinness but there was still something distinctly Niall about it. Liam wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and he placed his hands around Liam’s neck. The englishman felt the irish boy around every fiber of his being, he could almost see Niall’s name being written across his heart. Everything was Niall and this was better than anything he could have imagined. When they finally parted, panting, foreheads resting against each other's, the moon illuminating their faces, they felt happier than either ever thought possible. They hadn’t known anything had been missing but now it seemed obvious, there had always been a hole in them just waiting for the other boy to fill it. Seven billion people in the world, Liam felt incredibly lucky that he’d managed to find Niall in all those crowds.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it and leave kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
